Generally, despite the fact that ozone plays harmful roles such as causing respiratory diseases and the like in the human body, inhibiting the growth of the plant and the like, conventional ozone treatment apparatuses have been widely used since ozone has several advantages in that various kinds of wounds due to trauma can be sterilized and stanched to relieve the pain in the lesion as well as various kinds of skin diseases such as athlete's foot and the like caused by funguses or viruses can be treated by means of the strong sterilizing power of the ozone only by taking care of safe handling of ozone.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional ozone treatment apparatus comprises a sealing body 10 having an inlet opening formed thereon for allowing a lesion such as a hand, a foot or the like to be put in and out therethrough, the sealing body 10 being composed of an inner sealing body 10b having a plurality of ozone gas through-holes 10c formed thereon and an outer sealing body 10a; a supply passageway 12 constructed so as to communicate with one side which is formed by dividing the space between the outer and inner sealing bodies 10a and 10b into two parts, for supplying ozone gas therethrough; a recovery passageway 14 constructed so as to communicate with the other side of the space for recovering the residual ozone after ozone treatment, the supply and recovery passageways 12 and 14 being connected to an ozone generator(not separately shown, since having a typical configuration); and a band 18 installed at the inlet opening of the sealing body 10 for preventing the ozone gas from being discharged to the outside. However, the conventional ozone treatment apparatus has problems in that when ozone is fed to the sealing body 10 more than required, the inside of the sealing body 10 is pressurized to thereby frequently induce leakage of the ozone gas, as well as a pair of closed cycles are formed by the sealing body 10 and the supply passageway 12 and by the sealing body 10 and the recovery passageway 14, respectively, to thereby generate moisture inside the sealing body 10, so that the therapeutic effect by the ozone is decreased, in that the space between the outer and inner sealing bodies 10a and 10b has to be filled with the ozone gas, so that much time is necessary for the ozone treatment, and in that blood circulation to the lesion is prohibited by the band 18 to thereby impede regeneration of the lesion, so that the therapeutic effect is decreased to deteriorate the lesion.
Besides the conventional ozone treatment apparatus as described above, other various kinds of ozone treatment apparatuses have been developed, but there are still disadvantages in that they cannot completely solve problems of the conventional ozone treatment apparatus and their construction are complicated, thereby causing inconvenience in use as well as increasing the manufacturing cost, in that the generating quantity of the ozone is extremely small in case where an ozone treatment apparatus is simplified in its configuration, thereby significantly decreasing the therapeutic effect by the ozone, and in that it has to be replaced with a new one each time it is used in case of a disposable ozone treatment apparatus, thereby uneconomically increasing the treatment cost. Therefore, an ozone treatment apparatus needs to be developed in order to solve the above-described problems of the conventional prior arts.